thesithempiremerconianfandomcom-20200215-history
Vindex D'ni
Vindex D'ni was the leader of the guild Dark Brethren on the server Radiant. Their capital was the city of Trantor (mayor Verar). Pre-Merconian History: Vindex was the last in a line of sith lords rumored to have descended from the first sith lord of Radiant. He inherited the guild Dark Brethren from his master and was able to take and turn it into the top imperial guild on the server in terms of member numbers and relative strength. Along with his second in command, Zamoura, he ruled over a healthy amount of the galaxy. The Final Crusade: Dark Brethren took in the fallen Darth Cyclone (trained by Lord Mercer). Infuriated that Cyclone had sworn alleigence to a new master, Mercer tracked him down and confronted him in Trantor. Upon doing so, Vindex intervened and thus began the Final Crusade. Vindex organized the guilds under his influence (Dark Brethren, TSG, and AV) into a coalition to battle NSOS (Mercer's guild). In the beginning of the crusade, the DB Coalition pushed NSOS and the Order to the brink of extinction. They outnumbered Mercer's forces 1:50, controlled every planet in the galaxy and had the organization to relentlessly track down and corner soldiers of NSOS. Vindex confronted Mercer many times, even managing to take him prisoner on Lok once (in a failed execution attempt), although the two only fought man to man on four occassions throughout the entire conflict (three in battles and once one on one). The most prominent public display was when Mercer killed Vindex twice inside his war bunker as a legion of DB soldiers watched. This was the first crack in the armor of Vindex's sanity. It was said that at this point Vindex began to lose touch with reality and become neurotic. Next came the reinforcement of NSOS by Darth Zaine and his soldiers. With the new squad of super soldiers, NSOS pushed DB back and began to shatter its grip on the galaxy. Finally Lord Mercer, General Khaos, and Darth Zaine, outnumbered 20:3, defeated the DB Coalition in Mos Eisly, pushing them off the planet and winning the war. Mercer killed Vindex and two of his body guards personally during the battle. Vindex surrendered unconditionally immeadiatly following the crushing and very public defeat, and the commanders of AV (Verar) and TSG (Tyde) followed suit. Vindex was stripped of his title as the Dark Lord of Radiant. The lose of the war took a heavy toll on DB. It had lost its grip on the server. Members began leaving, embarrassed by the defeat. To make matters much worse, Vindex purged his guild of nearly 50% of its members (officers and nonofficers alike) claiming that they had lost the war for him. It was at this point that he began planning his revenge on the Sith Empire, however he never got around to it because he was perma-banned for threatening people in real life (making ludacris claims like he'd hunt them down or hack their bank accounts, etc......). Category:Final Crusade Category:Radiant